Cartoon Concentration Pilot Episode
by mr cartoon
Summary: One Of America's Most Exciting Game Shows Is Back For A Chance At Revival With A Pilot Episode, But This Time In The Form Of Animation.
1. Introductions & Main Game 1

Cartoon Concentration Pilot Episode

Part 1

[Quick Note - I Know I've Said This Many Times Before But It's Always Best To Remind You All That The Only Thing I Own In My Fanfic's Is My OC That's It] 

[The Show Begins With A Shot Of A Board Showing 30 Numbers On It]

Announcer - Behind These 30 Numbers Contains A Different Type Of Prize

[Just Then All 30 Numbers Begin To Open Up Revealing A Puzzle]

Announcer - And Behind Those Prizes Is A Puzzle, Can You Solve It... Do-U-Bell+Leaf..Bell Leaf-In-Ghosts... Do You Believe In Ghosts 

[The Scene Switches To A Set Showing 5 Prizes On Display] 

Announcer - If A Player Manages To Solve A Puzzle Like This Then They Could End Up Winning Thousands Of Dollars In Cash & Prizes As We Play The Game Of Puzzles, Prizes & Surprises.. Cartoon Concentration

[The Cartoon Concentration Logo Above Begins To Light Up]

"Cartoon CoNCeTRaTioN!"

Announcer - And Now Here's Your Host For Concentration.. Shawn K.

[The Audience Begins To Applaud As Shawn K. Appears On Stage From Behind The Car On Display As He Begins To Greet Everybody]

Shawn K. - Thank You Guys, Thank You Very Much Your Too Kind, & Welcome To Yet Another Exciting New Game Show Called Cartoon Concentration, The Game Show Where Puzzles Has Prizes & Surprises.. Now As We Know This Is Also Known As One Of America's Popular Game Shows & Today We Plan To Continue This Show's Run CARTOON STYLE, Speaking Of Which Let's Go Ahead & Meet Today's Cartoon Contestants & See If They Have What It Takes To Have Some Concentration.. Mr Announcer Care To Introduce Today's Players

Announcer - Sure Thing Shawn 

[The Scene Switches Over To Player 1 Standing Behind The Red Podium]

Announcer - Standing In The Red Position Is An 8 Year Old Boy Who's Known For His Love Of Animals, He's Also An Animal Rescuer As Well Saving Animals That Are In Trouble From The Rainforest Please Welcome Diego Marquez

[The Audience Begins To Applaud As Diego Waves To The Camera Then After That The Scene Switches Over To Player 2 Standing Behind The Blue Podium]

Announcer - And His Opponent Standing In The Blue Podium Is A Young Man Who Attends Peach Creek Jr. High & His Major Goal In Life Is To Scam People Out Of Their Money SO He Can Buy Jawbreakers From Peach Creek Please Welcome Eddy

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again While Eddy Begins To Rub His Handa Together With A Grin On His Face As The Scene Zooms Out Showing Both Diego & Eddy With Shawn Standing In The Middle]

Shawn K. - Hi There Diego Glad You Could Make It

Diego - Gracias Shawn Great To Be Here

Shawn K. - And Hello To You Eddy

Eddy - Yeah Yeah Whatever 

Shawn K. - Uh.. Okay

[Shawn Begins To Ignore What Eddy Said & Turns To Diego] 

Shawn K. - Anywho Diego Marquez Said To Be Known By His Love For Animals Is That True

Diego Marquez - Si It's True

Shawn K. - Okay, Now I'm Pretty Sure Lots Of Young Kids Happen To Know A Lot About You But Tell Us A Little Bit More About What You Do

Diego Marquez - Well, Next To Saving Animals & Helping Them I Usually Go & Visit My Cousin Dora & Go Exploring With Her & I'm Also Known To Learn New Things, Meet New People & Have Fun Along The Way With My Friends

Shawn K. - Wow, For An 8 Year Old You Sure Do Quite A Lot There That's Amazing, I Salute You

[Shawn Makes A Military Salute As The Audience Begins To Laugh A Little]

Shawn K. - Best Of Luck For You Today Diego

Diego Marquez - Thanks

Shawn K. - Now Then Let's Meet Your Opponent Eddy... Now Eddy During Your Time In School Is It True That You Tried To Escape From School During School Hours

Eddy - Yeah, So What 

Shawn K. - So What Made You Do It In The 1st Place

Eddy - If You Really Want To Know.. I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I Mean Think About 7 Hours Of School A Day That's Like 35 Hours In A Week & With All Of Those Books, Lessons, Pop Quizzes, & Tests I Just Had Enough So I've Decided To Bust Out Of School With Help From Ed & Edd Of Course But We Never Made it & Believe Me The One Thing That I Hate About School Is Waiting For Time To Pass

Shawn K. - Ooh Sorry About To Here That Eddy, But Remember Since Your On A Game Show You Could Have A Chance To Win Some Money On Today

Eddy - MONEY... Well What The Heck Are We Standing Around Here For Let's Game This Game Started

Shawn K. - Okay Okay.. I Can See We Have An Excited Player Here, But Hey This Is A Game Show So I Say That It's Time To Get Started... Let's Play Concentration, Now Players Take A Look At That The Concentration Board

[The Scene Switches Over To The Concentration Board] 

Shawn K. - Behind The Numbers On That Board Are Various Prizes At It's Your Job To Find A Matching Pair Of Prizes, & Remember Behinds Those Prizes Is Also A Puzzle For You To Solve.. Now Each of You Will Pick Two Numbers & If Those Two Numbers Have A Match You'll Get The Prize You've Matched & However Solves The Puzzle First Wins The Game & Gets To Keep All The Prizes You Have On Your Side Of The Board, All Right Now Before The Show We Flipped A Coin To See Who Would Go First And 

[Shawn Then Points To Diego On His Right]

Shawn K. - Diego Won & He Gets To Go First, So Diego Let's Go Ahead & Picks Two Numbers To Start Us Off

Diego Marquez - Okay

[Diego Starts To Look At The Board & Began Thinking Of Which 2 Numbers To Choose First]

Diego Marquez - Hmm, Let's Start With Number 9 

[Number 9 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Motorcycle Sounds Like A Good Prize

Diego Marquez - Yeah, Let's Try To Match That With Number 21

[Number 21 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Trip To Paris, No Match There... Your Turn Eddy

Eddy - Finally, Let's Start With Number 1, Just Like Me

[Number 1 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Sailboat, One More

Eddy - And Now Number 25 Considering It's The Amount In A Quarter

[Number 25 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A T.V. No Match There, Back To Diego

Diego Marquez - Number 7

[Number 7 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Steal Card, I'll Explain About That On If You Match It 

Diego Marquez - Hmm.. And Number 20

[Number 20 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Paris.. No Match There, Eddy Back To You

Eddy - Ha Ha Ha Ha, I Know What Numbers To Choose, I Choose Number 20

[Number 20 Opens Up Revealing] 

Shawn K. - There's Paris

Eddy - And Number 21

[Number 21 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Paris.. That's A Match Good Job

[The Audience Begins To Applaud As The Trip To Paris Appears On Eddy's Board]

Shawn K. - Okay Eddy You've Made A Match & Will Go Ahead & Reveal Two Parts Of The Puzzle, If You Solve It You Win All The Prizes You've Earned.. Let's See If You Can Do It

[Two Parts Of The Puzzles Are Reavealed]

Eddy - I Don't Know

Shawn K. - Okay, Don't Worry Cause You Don't Lose Your Turn If You Don't Guess Just Pick Two Numbers 

Eddy - Fine, Number 27 

[Number 27 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Cookware

Eddy - And Number 2

[Number 2 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Jukebox Nothing To Match Here... The Board Goes Back To Diego

Diego Marquez - Let's Go With Number 12 

[Number 12 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Lamps

Diego Marquez - And Number 4

[Number 4 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Ooh A Home Gym Set No Match There, Well Eddy It's Your Turn Again

Eddy - Finally I'm Going With Number 8

[Number 8 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Hey $500 Eddy

Eddy - What There's Money On The Board 

Shawn K. - Yep, After All Money Is Also A Prize

Eddy - I Am So Gonna Get That & I Choose Number 29 For The Match 

[Number 29 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Sailboat Sorry Eddy You Didn't Make A Match

Eddy - You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Shawn K. - It's Back To Diego.. Ooh & He's Smiling

Diego Marquez - Mm Hmm I Think I Know What To Pick, Number 1 

[Number 1 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There's That Sailboat

Diego Marquez - And Number 29 For A Match

[Number 29 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - The Other Sailboat Diego's Made A Match

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again As The Salboat Appears On Diego's Board] 

Shawn K. Okay Diego You Got The Sailboat At The Moment & Two More Parts Of The Puzzle, Let's See If You Can Solve It

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

Diego Marquez - No Guess

Shawn K. - Very Well Then Will Just Have To Make More Matches, Go Ahead & Pick 2 More Numbers 

Diego Marquez - Si, Number 16

[Number 16 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - It's A Steal Card

Diego Marquez - And.. Uh Number 7 

Shawn K. - Was That Other Steal Card Behind Number 7

[Number 7 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - It Sure Was Diego Made Another Match

[The Audience Start To Applaud Again As Shawn Pulls Out A Steal Card & Places It In Diego's Podium]

Shawn K. - Diego, SInce You Matched A Steal Card, You Know Have The Chance To Use This Steal To Automatically Steal One Of Eddy's Prize At Any Point During The Game

Eddy - WHAT Who Would Come Up With Something Like That 

Shawn K. - (Sweatdrop) Don't Look At Me It Was The Producers Idea.. Anyway So Diego You Want To Use That Steal Card Now Or Save It For Later

[Diego Starts To Thinking For A Moment Then He Made His Choice]

Diego Marquez - Let's Hold On To It A Little Bit

Shawn K. - Your Gonna Hold On To It, Sounds Okay To Me, & Remember You've Made A Match So That Means Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Will Come Into Play, Let's See If You Can Solve It

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

Diego Marquez - Uuh.. Nothing Yet

Shawn K. - It's Okay Diego Let's Try To Uncover Some More Parts, Pick 2 More Numbers Please

Diego Marquez - Okay Let's Try Number 2

[Number 2 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - The Jukebox Again

Diego Marquez - Uuhh. & Number 22

[Number 22 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Refrigerator No Match, Eddy It's Back To You

Eddy - Hmph, There's No Way That Kids Gonna Steal My Prizes, I'm Gonna Solve That Puzzle & End This Starting With Number 11 

[Number 11 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Video Camera 

Eddy - And Number 24 For A Match

[Number 24 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Refrigerator, No Match There & Diego We Go Back To You

Diego Marquez - Can I Have Number 22 Por Favor

[Number 22 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There's The Refrigerator

Diego Marquez - And Number 24

[Number 24 Opens Up Revealing]

Diego Marquez - And There's The Other Refrigerator That's Another Match

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again As The Refrigerator Appears On Diego's Board] 

Shawn K. - That's Two Prizes Right There Diego, Care To Use Your Steal Card To Make It Three Prizes

Diego Marquez - Mmmm Not Yet

Eddy - (Phew)

Shawn K. - Not Yet Huh, Soot Yourself But Since You've Made A Match Here Come's Two More Parts Of The Puzzle, Let's See If You Can Solve It 

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

Diego Marquez - Still Nothing Sorry

Shawn K. - Okay Then, Just Pick Two Numbers & Hopefully You'll Make Another Match

Diego Marquez - Good Idea, How About... Number 13

[Number 13 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Power Tools Those Could Come In Handy

Diego Marquez - Yeah, Let's Try To Match Them With Number 10

[Number 10 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A WILD CARD

[The Audience Begin To Applaud Again]

Shawn K. - Just In Case Of You Aren't Aware Of This The Wild Card Automatically Matches ANy Prize On The Board, & Since Diego Found The Power Tools Before The Wild Card He Gets An Automatic Match

Diego Marquez - All Right

Eddy - I'm Telling Ya This Game's RIGGED

Shawn K. - Relax Mr Hothead This Games Not Rigged, Anyway As A Bonus With That Wild Card WIll Automatically Find The Other Power Tools Card, Let's See Where It Was At

[The 2nd Power Tools Card Is Seen Behind Number 6]

Shawn K. - There It Is It Was Behind Number 6, Anywho You Got The Power Tools Either Way So Let's Put That On Your Board 

[The Power Tools Appear On Diego's Board]

Shawn K. - That's 3 Prizes For You Diego Care To Make It 4 With Your Steal Card

Diego Marquez - No Thank You

Shawn K. - Got Ya, Well Since You Got That Wild Card For The Automatic Match You'll Get To See Three Parts Of The Puzzle, Let's Open Them Up & See If They Help You Out

[Three Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

Shawn K. - Any Ideas 

Diego Marquez - Nope

Shawn K. - Okay Then, You'll Get A Chance To Pick 2 More Numbers After The Break So Stick Around For More Cartoon Concentration Right After This Brief Message

[The Audience Start To Applaud Again As The Theme Song Beginning To Play As Well, Shawn Starts To Talk With Diego While Eddy Just Pouts In Jealousy As The Scene Switches To The Board Showing The Results So Far As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 1 Of This Episode & So Far Diego Has Got 3 Prizes On The Board & With That Steal Card When Will He Be Able To Use It, Will Eddy Ever Get A Chance To Catch Up, & Will Shawn Be Able To Make This Show Series After This.. All These Questions Will Be Answered In The Next Part Of The Show But Until Then Read & Review]


	2. Main Game 1 & Bonus Round 1

Cartoon Concentration Pilot Episode

Part 2 

[Quick Note - Just A Quick Reminder To Everyone That The Only Thing That I Own In My Fanfics Is My OC That's It]

[The Show Returns With A View Of The Board As It Zooms Out & Turns Over To Shawn K. Still Standing At His Signature Spot Between Diego & Eddy] 

Shawn K. - Welcome Back To Cartoon Concentration Everyone, & So Far This Game's Been Getting Very Exciting.. Before The Break Diego Managed To Make Another Match Thanks To That Wild Card & Right Now Has Three Prizes On His Side Of The Board While Eddy Has Only One.. So You Guys Having Fun So Far

Diego Marquez - Yeah, I Am 

Eddy - Well I'm Not.. I'm Only Here To Win & So Far I'm Being Cheated Out Of Winning This Game 

[The Audience Laughs A Little In The Background]

Shawn K. - Uhh, Just Ignore What He Said... Anywho Let's Get Back To The Game & Diego If I'm Right It's Still Your Turn So Would You Be So Kind As To Pick 2 More Numbers 

Diego Marquez - I Can Do That

Shawn K. - Good, Then Start Thinking & Choose Two More Numbers

Diego Marquez - Okay

[Diego Starts To Look At The Board & Began To Think Of What To Choose Next]

Diego Marquez - Hmm.. How About... Number 9 

[Number 9 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Ooh Motorcycle, Same Thing That Happened Before

Diego Marquez - I Sure Hope I Can Get It This Time, Let's Make A Match With Number 30

[Number 30 Opens Up Revealing] 

Shawn K. - Lamps, No Match There Sorry Diego

[As Shawn Turns Over To Eddy He Sees Him Snickering A Little] 

Shawn K. - Eddy Your Snickering, What For

Eddy - I Think We Have Ourselves A Match... Let's Go With Number 12

[Number 12 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There's The Lamps 

Eddy - And Number 30 For A Match BABY

[Number 30 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There's The Other Lamps Eddy Made A Match

[The Audience Begins To Applaud As The Lamps Appear On Eddy's Board]

Shawn K. - Now I Understand Why You Were Snickering, You've Got Yourself The Lamps & Two More Parts Of The Puzzle

Eddy - HA, Not Only That I've Taking The Advantage Here, So Let's Get Going Already & Show Me More Of That Puzzle

Shawn K. - Sheesh, Don't Be Such A Rushy Boy... Let's Go Ahead & Show You Two More More Of That Puzzle, See If You Can Solve It

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

Eddy - Hmmm... I Got Nothing

Shawn K. - I See, Well There's No Penalty For Not Solving The Puzzle So Just Pick Two Numbers

Eddy - (Sigh) Fine.. Number 11 

[Number 11 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - The Video Camera Again

Eddy - Again With That.. Well Let's Just Try Number 4 

[Number 4 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Home Gym Set... Sorry Eddy No Match For You

Eddy - Oh Come On

Shawn K. - Okay Diego It's Your Turn Again 

Diego Marquez - I Think I Have An Idea... Let's See What's Behind Number 8

[Number 8 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - $500

Diego - Oops, Wrong Number... I Guess... Will Do Number 26

[Number 26 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A TV, No Match Sorry Diego.. Eddy It's Back To You

Eddy - Hmph I Think I Saw That TV Before.. Was It Behind... Number 25

[Number 25 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Yep There's The TV

Eddy - I Knew It... Number 26 FOR THE MATCH

[Number 26 Opens Up Revealing] 

Shawn K. - There It Is Eddy, You Got The TV 

[The Audience Began To Applaud Again As The TV Appear On Eddy's Board] 

Shawn K. - Not Bad Eddy, Now You've Managed To Tie Things Up 3 Prizes A Piece Between You & Diego, Anywho Take A Look At These Next Two Pieces of The Puzzles & See If You Can Solve It

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

[Eddy Starts To Think Really Hard]

Shawn K. - Anything

[Buzzer sfx] 

Eddy - Dang It

Shawn K. - Okay No Guess Then... Well It's Still Your Turn So Go Ahead & Pick Two More Numbers

Eddy - Grrr... Fine, Number 15

[Number 15 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Motorcycle

Eddy - (Gasp) I Think I Have A Match... Let's Go With Number 9

[Number 9 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - It's A Match

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again As The Motorcycle Appears On Eddy's Board]

Eddy - Sweet A Motorcycle

Shawn K. - Uh Eddy Aren't You A Little Young To Drive A Motorcycle

Eddy - No I Think I Can Handle Riding One

Shawn J. - Uhh Ooo-kay, Well The Motorcycle Is Yours But Only If You Can Solve The Puzzle & Hopefully These Next Two Pieces Can Help

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

Eddy - Ugh Still Nothing

Shawn K. - Alright, Don't Get To Angry Just Keep Making Matches Okay

Eddy - Okay Fine.. Number 14

[Number 14 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - It's The Other Wild Card

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again As Eddy Makes A Huge Grin]

Shawn K. - Well Eddy Whatever You Pick Now Will Be An Automatic Match

Eddy - No Kidding, & I Know Just The One... I'm Going For Number 8 & $500

[Number 8 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There It Is $500 For Ya, & Since You Got The Wild Card It's An Automatic Match, Now Let's See Where The $500 Was

[The Other $500 Is Shown Behind Number 19]

Shawn K. - It Was Behind Number 19, So Now We Know But Anywho You Got The $500 For Now & Speaking Of Which Let's Put That On Your Board 

[The $500 Appears On Eddy's Board]

Eddy - There We Go, & Now Were Gonna Show You Three More Parts Of The Puzzle

[Three Parts Of the Puzzle Are Revealed]

Shawn K. - Can You Solve It

Eddy - Uhh...Grrr I Still Can't Solve It

Shawn K. - I See, Well I Can You Guys This Were Getting Closer To Solving That Puzzle So Eddy Just Relax & Pick Two Numbers

Eddy - (Sigh) If You Say So... Number 4

[Number 4 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Home Gym Equipment

Eddy - Hmm.. & Let's Match That...With...Number 11

[Number 11 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Oh Sorry The Video Camera, No Match... Control Goes Back To Diego.. You All Set To Get Back in This

Diego Marquez - Si, I Sure Am... Let's Go With Number 17

[Number 17 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Video Camera

Diego Marquez - And I'll Match That With Number 11 

[Number 11 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - A Video Camera, That's A Match

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again As A Video Camera Appears On Diego's Board]

Shawn K. - Okay Diego Now You Have 4 Prizes, Do You Want To Use This Steal Card & Make It 5 Prizes

[Diego Starts To Think A Little]

Diego Marquez - Let's Go For It

Shawn K. - All Right, So What's It Gonna Be

[Diego Looks Over Eddy's Prizes While Eddy Is Seen Hoping Diego Dosen't Take The $500]

Diego Marquez - I'll Take The Motorcycle

Shawn K. - Motorcycle It Is

Eddy - (Phew) 

[The Motorcycle Prize Is Transferred From Eddy's Board To Diego's Board As Shawn Takes Back The Steal Card] 

Shawn K. - That Motorcycle's A Good Prize To Say The Least.. But Remember Diego In Order To Win That & The Other Prizes On Your Board You Have To Solve The Puzzle As We Remove Two More Parts Of It Right Now, See If You Can Solve It

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Is Revealed]

Diego Marquez - Not Yet

Shawn K. - Not Yet Huh, That's All Right Then Pick Two More Numbers

Diego Marquez - Sure Thing, Number 27

[Number 27 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Cookware

Diego Marquez - Hmm.. We Haven't Tried Number 3 Yet So Let's Go With Number 3

[Number 3 Opens Up Revealing] 

Shawn K. - A Jukebox, No Match There.. Eddy It's Your Turn Again 

Eddy - Let's Get It Right This Time, Number 23

[Number 23 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - Hey Food For A Year, Sounds Like A Tast Prize 

Eddy - Not For Me I Stick With Cash, But I Guess This Will Have To Do.. So Let's Go For Number 18 

[Number 18 Opens Up Revealing] 

Shawn K. - Cookware, There's No Match There... So That Means The Tide Turns Again With Diego Back In Control

Diego Marquez - Hmm Let's See... Can We See What's Behind Number 2

[Number 2 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - It's A Jukebox 

Diego Marquez - And Number 3 For The Match

[Number 3 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There's The Other Jukebox, You Made A Match

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again As A Jukebox Appears On Diego's Board]

Shawn K. - Man Just Look At All Those Prizes Your Ranking Up Diego & They'll All Be Yours If You Can Solve This Puzzle With These Next Two Puzzle Parts

[Two More Parts Of The Puzzle Are Revealed]

Diego Marquez - Mmm.. I'm Gonna Try To Guess It

Shawn K. - You Are, Okay Then For The Game What Is That Puzzle

Diego Marquez - I Don't See Why Not

Shawn K. - Is The Puzzle.. I Don't See Why Not

[Multiple Dinging sfx]

Shawn K. - YES IT IS

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Really Loud As Diego Begins To Jump Up & Down With Excitment While Eddy Just Starts To Get Angry]

Shawn K. - How About That, Diego You've Managed To Solve That Puzzle & Won Yourself Six Prizes Here & Now You'll Have The Chance For A Bonus Prize In The 10 Second Solo Puzzle In Just A Moment..Now Eddy, Did You Have Any Idea Of What That Puzzle Was That Diego Solved

Eddy - NO & WORSE I STILL CAN'T MAKE IT OUT EVEN WITH THE ANSWER REVEALED

Shawn K. - Easy There Eddy, Luckily For You This Is The Point Of The Show Where I Show Everyone In The Audience & The Viewers How This Puzzle Managed To Work Together... Excuse Me Boys

[Shawn Walks Over To The Concentration Board As The Rest Of The Pieces On The Board Vanish Revealing The Rest Of The Puzzle]

Shawn K. - Okay So Here's How It Looks.. For The I Part This Here Is An Eye

[Shawn Points To The Picture Of An Eye]

Shawn K. - Very Obvious, Then We Have A Kid Wearing A Dunce Hat Plus The Letter E Dunce-E, & On The Bottom We A Bottle Of Wine Then He Have The Word Hot Wine-Hot It Might Sound Wierd But If You Combine Some Of These Words Properly They'll Sound Like This.. Eye-Dunce-E-Wine-Not.. Making It Sound Like I Don't See Why Not.. Now Do You Get It Eddy

Eddy - (Sarcastically) Yeah, Now I Do.. Whatever

Shawn K. - Good.. Anywho I Still Want To Thank You For Playing Concentration & I Promise You'll Be Recieving Some Lovely Parting Gifts Backstage

Eddy - Parting Gifts.. Could Their Be Cash In There

Shawn K. - That Depends

Eddy - Well What The Heck Am I Doing Here I'm Getting Out Of Here..EDDY's COMING TO GET YOU MY BABIES 

[Eddy Leaves His Podium & Runs Off Stage & Out Of Sight As Shawn Drops A Sweat]

Shawn K. - There You Have It Folks, Eddy The Man Of Money & Weirdness

[The Audience Slighty Laughs A Little]

Shawn K. - Okay Now Where Were We... OH YEAH Diego Come On Over To Center Stage & Let's Get Ready For The Bonus Round 

[Diego Leaves His Podium & Runs To The Middle Of The Stage As Shawn Walks Up To Him] 

Shawn K. - Sooo, We've Made It To The Bonus Round.. Now Were Gonna Give You A Chance To Win A Bonus Prize & Here's How Were Gonna Do It, Take A Look At Our Board Yet Again

[The Scene Switches To The Board Showing 16 Squares On It]

Shawn K. - As You Can Tell The 30 Squared Board Has Switched To A 16 Squared Board, The Reason Why Is Simple.. In Just A Momemt I'm Gonna Have You Pick Numbers & Behind Each Of Those Numbers Contains A Type Of Prize & Whatever Prize You Match Will Be The Prize You'll Be Playing For.. Get The Idea

Diego Marquez - I Think So

Shawn K. - Good, Now Let's Go To Our Faithful Announcer As He Tells Us About Some Of The Prizes You'll Have A Chance To Win Today 

[Just Then Some Very Catching Prize Music Begins To Play]

Announcer - Diego, Here's What We Have In Store For You, We Have A Trip For 2 On A Cruise For 7 Days & 7 Nights

[The Shot Of Two Cruise Tickets On A Small Stand Are Shown] 

Announcer - Also There's This Trip To The Bahamas

[The Shot Of A Trip To The Bahamas On A Video Screen Is Shown]

Announcer - Have Fun Riding Across The Waters With This Canoe For Three

[The Shot Of A Canoe Is Shown]

Announcer - Hit The Highway In This Brand New Car

[The Shot Of The Car Is Shown] 

Announcer - Or Maybe You Could Be Playing For Our Concentration Cash-Pot Worth TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS

[The Shot Of The Cash-Pot Board Displaying $25,000 Is Shown As The Scene Switches Back To Diego]

Announcer - Those Are Some Of The Prizes You Could Win Today Here On Concentration

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Some More]

Shawn K. - You Heard It Form The Announcer There Diego, Lots Of Good Bonus Prizes In Store.. Now There's One More Important Thing I Should Tell You, About The Cash Pot, In Order To Play For That You Have To Match 3 Of Them.. Not Two But Three & Of Course We Have One Card That Contains An Instant Match, Find That Card & You'll Automatically Match Any Prize You Choose.. Sounds Cool

Diego Marquez - YEAH

Shawn K. - My Thoughts Exactly, Okay Diego No More Explaining Let's Go Ahead & Start Picking Number Shall We

[Diego Starts To Look Over The Numbers On The Board]

Diego Marquez - Uhh.. How About.. Number 7

[Number 7 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - It's The Bahamas, What Next

Diego Marquez - Number 2

[Number 2 Opens Up Revealing] 

Shawn K. - A Canoe, Keep Going Diego 

Diego Marquez - Okay, Number 16

[Number 16 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There's One Of The Cash Pot Cards Only Two More To Go, Keep It Up

Diego Marquez - Hmm.. Can We Do Number 10

Shawn K. - Sure Why Not

[Numbe 10 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - There's A Dining Room Set

Diego Marquez - That Sounds Good.. Number 1

[Number 1 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - It's His & Her Watches Yet Another Good Prize Wouldn't You Say

Diego Marquez - Si Shawn Sounds Good Too... Let's Do Number 8

[Number 8 Opens Up Revealing]

Shawn K. - The Other Dining Room Set, We Have The Prize Of Choice 

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Some More As The Board Suddenly Changes Showing A Giant Red Card On It]

Shawn K. - Like You Said Diego The Dining Room Set Sounds Like A Good Prize & I Can Agree With You On That.. & If You Can Solve This Puzzle Before The 10 Seconds Are Up You'll Be Taking That Beautiful Dining Room Set Back Home In The Rainforest

Diego Marquez - Yeah, That Sounds Great

Shawn K. - Of Course It Is, Now Then Here's How This Is Gonna Work.. You Are Gonna Be Faced With A Single Rebus Puzzle & As You Can Tell It's Behind That Red Screen There & Of Course When The Puzzle Is Revealed You Have To Solve It, But You'll Have To Do It Quick Cause In This Bonus Round You Only Have...

[10 Seconds Appear On Top Of The Board] 

Shawn K. - 10 Seconds To Do So, Sure It Might Not Be A Lot Of Time But Hey It's Been Proven Many Times Before So It Shouldn't Be A Problem Diego Just Don't Lose Faith & Give It Your All Okay

Diego Marquez - Well, Okay

Shawn K. - At A Boy.. Now Before We Show You The Puzzle Let's Show The Viewers Watching Us At Home The Answer To This Puzzle

"Thirteen Is A Lucky Number"

Shawn K. - So, Uh How Are You Feeling Right Now

Diego Marquez - Well.. I Kind Of Feel A Little Nervous But Still Have A Little Confident

Shawn K. - Hmph, You Know If You Put Both The Words Nervous & Confident Together You Would Get Nervident

[The Audience Begins To Laugh A Little]

Shawn K. - But Either Way, The Time For Talk Is Over It's Time To Reveal The Puzzle & Diego You Got 10 Seconds To Solve It, May Lady Luck Shine On You Right Now.. Ready...Set...REVEAL & GO 

[The Puzzle Is Revealed As The 10 Seconds Begins To Count Down] 

Diego Marquez - Uhh.. Thirteen Is A Lucky Number

Shawn K. - YOU GOT IT

[The Audience Begin To Applaud Really Loud As Diego Begins To Jump & Down With Excitment While The Clock Stops At 6 Seconds]

Shawn K. - Well Now, You Said You Were A Little Nervous & A Little Confident, But As I Can Tell It Was Confident That Over Rides Nervousness Today

[The Audience Begins To Laugh Loud & So Does Diego]

Diego Marquez - You Sure Are Funny

Shawn K. - Of Course I Am Cause Let'a Not Forget I'm Also A Type Of Comedian Star For Crying Out Loud...Anywho You Solved The Puzzle So That Means You've Got The Dining Room Set, But Now I Think It Would Be Best To Show The Viewers At Home The Different Clues For This One & How They Add Up

[Shawn Walks Over To The Board] 

Shawn K. - Okay Now Here's What We Got.. First We Have The Letters T & H Together Plus An Air Pump Station With The Word Air On it Plus There's A Cup Of Tea Plus A Letter N, Put All Of These Pieces Together & It'll Sound Like Th-Air-Tea-N... Then For Line Two Very Obvious, Is A.. Then For Line 3 We Have Luh, Plus A Key, Luh-Key.. Then The Word Num Plus A Bor AKA A Type Of Pig Animal Num-Bor.. & There's Your Answer Thirteen Is A Lucky Number.. Okay Diego You've Won Yourself A Dining Room Set But Listen To The Announcer As He Tell's You What Else You've Won

[Just Then Some Catchy Prize Music Begins To Play]

Announcer - Congrats On Winning The Dining Room Set Diego.. But That's Not All You've Also Won A Video Camera..Keep All Of Your Food Fresh With Your New Refrigerator.. Sail Across Any Type Of Ocean With Your Very Own Sailboat, Dance To The Music The Old Fashion Way With A Jukebox, Ride In Style As You'll Be Driving Your New Motorcycle, & To Help Keep Your Motorcycle In Mint Condition You've Also Won Power Tools... Put All Of Those Prizes That You've Won All Together Your Grand Total Is $21,850

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Really Loud As Shawn Walks Up To Diego & High Fives Him] 

Shawn K. - That's A Whole Lot Of Prizes For You Diego & That's Just the Beginning Cause You Could Win Even More In Our Next Game & Will Get To Our Next Game & Meet Your New Opponent After The Break

[The Audience Begins To Applaud Again As Diego Runs Back To The Red Podium While The Camera Zooms Out Showing The Entire Set As The Screen Fades To Black]

[Quick Note - That Concludes Part 2 Of The Pilot Episode, & So Far Diego's On A Role Right Now So Far Having Won Almost $22,000 Will He Be Able To Win More Prizes Or Will Someone Else Beat Him & Have A Chance To Play For Bigger Prizes As Well.. Find Out In The Next Part But Until Then Read & Review] 


End file.
